Medical alert devices are often marketed to the elderly as a means to stay in contact with caretakers and emergency services. The data provided by these devices can be highly beneficial in managing elderly (and patient) care. However, most medical devices operate in highly regulated frequency bands, which can present a number of challenges in efficiently transmitting high-resolution data.